


Deliver him

by stonylover134



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost No Dialogue, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Civil War, Sad, maybe more warnings, mention of abortion, no perfect english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: Tony is willing to give up everything for his baby, for the first time Tony decided to be selfish. Hydra capture Tony after Siberia, Tony was pregnant with Steve´s child, hydra wanted him to replace the winter soldiers. Tony is not having it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well hello, this is somthing that came out from.... I dont where it came form, my sadness with civil war, my love of the songs of the prince of egypt.   
> the lullaby that Tony sing is form the song "deliver us"   
> yeah, english is not my first language, so sorry for all the typos.  
> also please please READ THE END NOTE.   
> if you think it needs more warning or tags please tell me.

The last thing Tony remember is seeing how Steve dropped his shield, turn around and the left him in the freezing cold of Siberia. Steve, the same Alpha that once told promise him that he would protect him, no matter what, wow, Steve really know how to keep his promises. 

Tony couldn’t hold it anymore and fell asleep, lulled by the sound of the wind. 

 

******* 

"oww" Tony woke up with a terrible headache, that when he was fully awoke the pain was all over his body, when he looked up he realize that he was on a room with no windows or furniture other than the bed that he was in, he looked at himself a saw that he was not in his armor anymore and his body was cover by some kind of hospital robe. 

"oh, mister Stark, what a fortune that you are awake" a man in a complete black military uniform enter the room, Tony straightened and saw the red symbol in his uniform, Hydra. 

"oh god, why? Can we end this now? No I wont build slash design anything that is in any of your crazy nazi ideas" Tony gave him his best press smile. 

"oh mister Stark are you sure about that? Are you sure that you could put up to any of our persuasive methods?" The man didn’t move an inch. 

"oh please, this is not the first time this happened to me, I have been through worst" 

"of course you have, but never on your mmm what´s a good word? The man touch in a thoughtful manner "in your state? But a better question is, do you really know why are you   
here?" The man walk until he was in front of Tony. 

"oh I don’t know, I'm a genius, I have one of the biggest minds of this era I have money, the list goes on and on" 

"yeah, yeah of course, but mister Stark we need you of other reason" the intense scent of Alpha made the Omega on Tony uneasy and he hold tight the sheet that was over his lap. 

"let me ask something, those rumors about you and our beloved captain are true? And have you suffer of dizziness lately? Or morning sickness? Or haven't you been losing force   
without any sense? Or having more hunger lately?" With those question Tony swallowed nervously. 

The many bent until their faces were almost touching "but obviously you´re not an idito so you clearly knew what that means, but you only would believe it until a doctor confirm   
it, ow dear Anthony you should always pick up all your phone calls, they may be really important" 

Tony remember everything, the nights in which him and Steve lost the battle with the lust and just forgot about everything, those nights then evolve into careful touches and stare   
full of love, he remembered that some weeks ago he woke up only to throw up the last night diner, he remembered the call he ignored just before he went looking for Steve to   
Siberia. 

"impossible" Tony press a hand over his stomach, know felt a little more soft. 

"well, I think that confirms everything" 

"what you want?" Tony say, his hand tightening over the cloth that was over his stomach. He didn't look up, not fearing for his life, but the life that now grow inside him. 

"well mister Stark you should know that the super soldier serum is almost, if not, impossible to recreate, and what a lucky strike that we just have, I´m pretty sure you know how   
genetics work" with those words Tony shake his head in a negative matter "and well after that the captain took our best winter soldier and now the rest are death, well we are in   
dying need of a replacement" 

Tony´s heart almost stopped in that moment. 

"and well, haha the fact that you were the omega that couldn’t keep his legs close is only big plus, I mean, can you imagine" the man stand again with a big smile "it would be the   
best winter soldier in the world, the mind of a Stark and the super serum, perfectly train since birth, mister Stark thank you for helping us making this world a better place" 

After the talk they leave him alone once again, what would happen with him and his child. They take care of him, they give him regular meals, full of nutrients that help in his pregnancy. 

There was a moment when Tony took a knife and place in his stomach, that know was a little bit bigger and round, he should do this, he would help the world if he do this, no more winter soldiers, he would save hundreds of lives. But is his baby, his pup, his and Steve´s, he was created out of pure love, how could he kill him. And for the first time, Tony decided the selfish path and put down the knife. 

"I promise you, I won't let anybody touch you, my baby" 

 

***** 

He think and think, he made plan over plan but not one ended with the right results, and the times was running, his baby grew and fast, of course he was Steve´s baby after all. 

But he notice something, the bigger his stomach the less attention the soldiers put on him, one time one leave the door unlock, he was pregnant not stupid, when Tony look out,   
he notice that it was nighttime, fastly he memorize the cameras pattern and ran as quietly as he could, after some turns he found a room full of computers, radio etc. 

He rushed in and started clicking like a madman, "come on, come on, move" if only he could send a signal to FRIDAY, to anybody. 

"but what are you doing here at such hours, mister Stark? Don’t you know that is bad for the baby?" Tony flinched and turned around and saw the man with other two soldiers   
"what were you trying to do? Calling for help? Pff Anthony who would you call? Please don’t tell me that you were thinking on your dear Alpha that left you in that base in Siberia" 

"I have a pack" Tony almost spitted the words. 

"ohh yeah the Avengers, the one that turn around when you needed them? You were never part of that pack, they never loved you, you haven´t wondered why no one have coming   
searching for you? Oh my dear Anthony" the man walked to him and hold his face in between his hands and brush his thumbs over his cheeks almost with love "Hydra is your pack   
now, your real pack, and you are our beloved Omega, understood?" The man kiss his forehead and then left, 

"I would never cooperate with you" Tony shouted, the soldiers took him to his room. In the way he saw a glance of gold and red, when he walked more he notice it was his armor,   
the Hydra scientist were trying to understand it, ha, it was way over their small brains. And then Tony created a plan. 

 

************* 

Every day that pass, Tony love even more his baby, when he was starting to lose faith he felt a little kick on his stomach, when he looked down his stomach move, it was like if his   
baby was talking to him. 

One night he wake up with an unbearable pain, when he move the sheets he found them wet, well its show time. 

He walked and punch the door, "hey it's time, don’t you have calendars? The baby" after some seconds the door was open and the doctor helped him his bed. 

A few hours later Tony wake up at the sound of his baby crying, he look up and saw that there was only a nurse, she was young, not over 25, she look at him and her eyes filled   
with empathy. She took the baby and gave it to him and then left. 

He looked at his baby, he was beautiful, he have a little bush of brown hair over his head, and when he open his eyes Tony saw big beautiful blue eyes a little darker than Steve´s   
but still, beautiful. 

"hey, little one" his baby look at him and took the finger that he offered and then he laugh, it was the most magnificent sound that Tony ever heard, it filled him with life once   
again. 

For some days they let him keep Arno, but it was only matter of time for Hydra to start his plan. 

One morning Tony was feeding his little Arno when, a soldier enter the room, oh no, it was now or never. 

Tony place Arno in the bed and stand in front of it, when the soldier tried to reach for the baby Tony attacked him and with the moves that Nat teached him, he knocked the   
soldier and left him under the bed, he took Arno and run as fast as he could, he take all the turn that he remembered for months to the lab were they have his armor. 

My son, I have nothing I can give   
But this chance that you may live   
I pray we'll meet again 

He almost cried when he saw that the lab was empty, he ran in and block the door, he leave a sleeping Arno on a table and then rushed to his armor, like thought the scientist only   
could repair it so far, he connected it to his computer and started coding as fast as he could, he smile when the armos eyes light up. He open the chest plate and then turn and   
took Arno on his arms, hug him and kiss him with tears in his eyes. 

"Hush now, my baby, be still love, don't cry   
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream" 

Tony place him on the chest part of the armor and sing his last lullaby, and saw how his baby slowly close his eyes, it was the last time would saw his beautiful eyes, that thought   
make him cry more. 

"Sleep and remember my last lullaby   
So I'll be with you when you dream" 

He turn and started writing on a piece of paper he found, the sound of hits on the door make him stop, he fold it and place with Arno. He close the chest part when it was close   
Tony keep his forehead on the reactor, once more Iron Man saved him. 

"Armor,oh armor flow gently for me!   
Such precious cargo you bear!" 

He move the armor with the table and place near the window and with a big iron pole he break it and let the freezing wind surround him, he clicked more things on the computer   
and the armor flew away. 

"Do you know somewhere he can be free?   
Armor, deliver him there" 

With tears on his eyes he destroy the computer and let the soldiers hold him and see how the man walked towards him "you have made a big mistake Anthony" he hold his face   
painfully " we will find him, don’t doubt that" 

But Tony wasn’t afraid, not anymore because he didn´t matter any more, his Arno was far away now, safe dorm Hydra, safe


	2. Chapter 2

Steve watch´s Tony sleeping form in his arms, so delicate and beautiful, both naked because last night. Steve stroke Tony´s cheek and he wake up, stretching like a cat and then hugging Steve. 

"good morning" Tony said 

"hey beautiful, how was your night?" Steve kiss his nose playfully and Tony only laugh 

"how funny, I think I won't walk again" giving Steve that stunning smile of his. 

Then Steve remember the thing "Tony, I have been wanting to ask you something for a long time" and Tony only look at him with curiosity " I wanted to know if you want   
..well...well I want ..only if you want... I rea.." Tony kiss him sweetly "I want you to be my Omega, of course if you want" 

Tony´s face was surprise but then he smile at him with so much love and he open his mouth. 

But suddenly Steve hits him and he hit the ground, Steve immediately notice that they are not in their room anymore, they are surrounded by snow in some base in Siberia, Tony in   
his armor and himself on his suit. 

"Tony?" But Tony only looked up at him but this time with hate "Tony.." 

"he killed them, he killed my mom" 

"Tony please just listen" and Steve hit him again, he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t control himself, and he watch how cornered Tony and then hit him with his shield. He stop just   
inches from hitting his face and he looked at him Tony´s eyes were full of pain and fear, his face was full of blood and he was the one to blame. 

When he tried to touch Tony´s cheek he suddenly turn into snow and disappear with the wind, leaving Steve now alone but everything was white. He was in the middle of a   
snowstorm, the wind was so strong that it push him, then in the distance he saw light and there was Tony, out of his armor and the wind only move his brown hair. 

"Tony!" With that Tony look at him, then smile sweetly 

"bye Steve" and started to walk away 

"TONY! Please, where...where are you going" Steve tried as hard as he could to walk but the wind was just too strong and the snow too deep "please Tony, come back, Tony no,   
please, I´M SORRY" 

"TONY!" Steve wake up, his face wet because of the cold sweat, it was a nightmare again, he had been having that same nightmare since Siberia, well, the last part was new. 

He walked to the kitchen, he was on the tower, they all have been living there since...Tony was gone, after Siberia he just disappear, no one could find him. Pepper was the one   
that gave up her pride and ask them for help her find Tony. They had no idea he was gone. 

At first not everyone wanted to help, they were still sore because of the "civil war" but at the end the care they feel towards Tony won. 

They all live in the tower it was easier that way, Rhodey still keep his distance, especially from him. He met the spider kid, Peter although he was new he felt a big admiration and   
care to Tony. 

"good morning, Steve" Natasha appear and handed him a cup of coffee "how did you sleep?" She clearly can look the sadness in his face, he hate himself for not listening to Tony,   
he was so blind, now Tony was gone and maybe he would never see him again, he may never see those chocolate eyes, or kiss his lips, tell him how much he love him. 

"hey, we will find him" she place her hand on his shoulder 

"hey guys" he hear Peter said in a quiet voice "guys" and Steve walked towards him to the living room 

"mister Stark?" Peter say as soon they could see a gold and red figure getting closer, could it be? "mister Stark!" And Peter smile 

But the smile on Steve face slowly started to disappear when he noticed that it was not slowing down and it was getting closer really fast. He took Peter and Nat and push them at   
the same time the armor fly right through the windows. 

He stepped aside and let Peter and Nat get to their feet and he rush to the armor "Tony?" He saw how the chest plate opened a little and then hear a baby cry. 

He open it completely and saw the little baby inside, he immediately take the baby and hug him softly. 

"Steve" he looked up and Nat had a piece of paper and had tears on her eyes. She handed it to him and walked toward Clint, that just arrive with the others. 

Steve started reading... 

To the one that is reading this, there´s no time but please protect my baby, his name is Arno he´s my son. Please, I programed the armor to fly to the Avengers tower, but if by   
some reason it failed or something, please took him to any of the Avengers, he must be protected, he´s also Steve Rogers son, he have the super soldier serum, for that reason   
more than one person would want to took him, please probably the whole world hate me, the Avengers must hate me, but if not for me, for Steve, he´s also his son, please just   
protect him, please don't look for me, after this, I don't think there would be more anybody to look for. 

Tony Stark 

Steve havent notice that he was crying, no, it can't be, this..this can't be, he just discover he had a son and the Omega that he love probably is dead. His knees hit the floor and he sobbed more, no he can´t be gone. He then look the tiny person on his arms and find blue eyes full of tears looking at him, blue eyes like his own but at the same time there were   
Tony´s, they were big and expressive with thick eyelashes. 

He then turn the paper and find a big red symbol and felt his body shaking in anger, he deny accept that Tony is dead, he would kill every single Hydra soldier if he have to "I   
promise you Tony, I will save you"felt a tiny hand on his chin he hugged more his...his baby...his and Tony´s baby, "I promise I will protect you with my life"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an open ending, there could be more of this story, I will if I CAN continue it (I don´t think I can), but feel free to write more about this (just mention me ;)) thank you for reading  
> I hope you like it write what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeeeeell here we go again, hahaha I have been planning the rest of the story for a while, so here it is I don´t really know what to think about this cahpter .-. it is really bleh.  
>  and I´m sorry for the grammar mistakes, inglish is not my first language soooo yeah :/

"Tony, Tony oh Tony" the man enter his cell, but Tony Stay still in his position, he was hugging his legs, on his bed that was in the corner of the cell "why that long face?" 

"fuck you" was the only thing that Tony say, the absence of his baby was starting to affect him, he had depression and high anxiety 

"oh my little Omega, don´t be rude that ruin your look" the man get close to him and tried to touch his cheek but Tony slap his hand away "you´re adorable" 

"don´t touch me" 

"oww you really need a pup don´t you, is bad for a mother to be far away from his baby for so long" the took out some papers form his coat "you would be   
happy to know that I came with good new" the man smile and then turn them so Tony could see them, there were photos, photos of his baby. 

No, no, no, no that can´t be, Tony rush to stand up and took the photos, there were took from far away and looked like if were take by a paparazzi because all   
the people in the photos look unaware, in every photo his baby was on Steve´s arms, a part of him was happy to see that his baby was safe and that now was   
with Steve. The other part of him was crying because Hydra found his baby 

"oh don´t be like that, in a couple of days you would be reunited" 

"NO!" Tony shook his head "no, I.. I would do anything, please just, just don´t take him" Tony was trembling now and tears were forming on his eyes, the Omega   
in him coulnd´t take it anymore, his baby was in danger again, he have to save him " I´d do anything you want, anything, please don´t get near him" 

The man smile and took some steps until he was infornt of Tony and then place his handos over his shoulders, Tony flinch to the touch "anything? Are you sure?"   
The man then lower his hands until there were on Tony´s waist, then he kiss his neck and sniffed his scent. 

Tony immediately try to get away, putting his hands on the Alpha´s chest and pushed. 

"shhhh, what if we make a deal?" The Alpha whisper in his ear "listen, you will follow my orders without a fight and we won't get near your pup" 

Tony thought for a couple of seconds and slowly stopped putting force in his arms " deal?" The man ask and Tony only nodded, with that the man smile and   
kissed his neck and slowly he lower himself on top of Tony. 

"welcome to the family, my beautiful Omega" 

Tony didn´t say anything, he just let out silent tears. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
* 

Taking care of Arno was a challenge for Steve. 

He would never understand how his mom manage to took care of him all by her own, he at least have the team that now live in the tower, even Clint´s family at   
the beginning there were some some big legal issues. 

Some people thought that he was not able to take care of his son and that after the civil war he was nothing but a criminal, but then Pepper and Rhodey helped   
him, they made really clear that they did it because of Tony. 

" I hate you, and I blame everything on YOU, never forget that, if Tony is not here is all your fault. But Arno needs you, Tony needs you, and is hard but I accept   
that Arno is safe with you" Steve never forgot the hateful stare that Rhodey gave him when he give him Arno. 

 

 

"daddy!" A eight year old Arno run and jump to Steve who catch him and kiss his cheek. 

"hello, oh such a big boy" Steve just came back from one of the searching parties, another mission, another base, another failure, he won´t deny it he felt   
devastated every time he enter a Hydra base and just to find it abandoned. 

"oh so sorry that I could make it for your birthday" 

"don´t worry, daddy, auntie Nat bring me cake and everyone was here even my all my friends and there were presents and so much fun, right auntie Nat?" 

"That´s right"They saw how Natasha appear form the kitchen and give a smile, but Steve knew that smile, he was about to get a speech but he smile back. 

"well, are you ready for my present?" Steve lower Arno who smiled and give small jumps, but nothing could prepare Steve for what he heard. 

"what´s it? Ohoh you found mommy?" Arno asked innocently 

Steve freeze for some seconds, only hearing the sound of his heart "no...no, I´m sorry champ, my present is not that awesome" Steve thank that Arno couldn't   
see his face right now, he give a deep breath and then picked up the small German shepherd puppy that he bring " I think you´re old enough for a pet happy   
birthday, Arno" 

Arno give him one of his biggest smiles "thank you daddy, I would take care of him I promise" Steve handed him the puppy who licked Arno little face. 

Steve smile while he watch his son run to his room now follow by a little fur ball, he walked to the kitchen, he sat at the bar and cover his face with his hands, he   
heard how a plate was place on the bar and open his eyes. 

Nat give him a sad smile and brought closer the piece of cake "he keep it just for you" 

He started eating the cake 

"Steve.." 

"no, Nat no" he knew exactly what she was going to say 

"Steve, it´s been eight years, I know....I know is difficult and that I don't want to lose hope but you have a son now Steve, Steve you should have seen his face   
when you never showed up, what if one day you never come back, he did´t want you or anybody to look for him, Steve I hate to the one telling you this but you   
have to let him go, I share your pain Steve he someone really special to me too, but Steve, think in Arno" 

During the whole speech Steve only shook his head "no, Natasha, I´m not giving up, I will NEVER stop looking for him, I..." 

"look puppy, he is my mommy" Steve and Nat looked at the living room and looked at Arno with the puppy in his lap showing him Tony´s photograph that was   
on the coffee table. 

Steve always keep Tony´s presence in their home, their floor was full of photos of Tony, he make sure that Arno know who his Omega mother is and that   
although he is not here now, he love him with all his heart and one day Steve will bring him back. 

"daddy said that he is lost, but one day he will come back, that´s why he is always far away" continues the kid oblivious of what happened in the kitchen. 

Steve look at Nat and speak with pure sadness in his voice "I have to find him, Nat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think, and again I´m so sorry for the horrible grammar mistakes   
> I hope that you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geez, I this fic is getting longer and longer (I don´t know if that´s a good thing) but well here it is a new chapter is a little longer than planned but....ok.  
> I have been workinf in this for three days and planing the ideas in my mind for soooo much more.  
> I´m sorry for al the grammar mistakes, and if something don´t make sence.  
> I hope you like it ^-^

Time goes by, every day were new memories that adorned their home. Almost every day new photographs appeard. 

Arno named the puppy Nana, she was his biggest protector aside from Steve and the Avengers, if she coulb be she would always be at his side, many times Steve found Arno sleeping on Nana and sometimes she licked his tiny face. 

For his nineth birthday uncle Rhodey give him a box full of basic tools, he was a Stark after all and since then Steve always found destroy objects that Arno open to find out how it work, and although he almost every time burnt his fingers he didn't seems to care. 

His eight birthday was the first and only time that Steve wasn´t there, since that day Steve always was in every single party, match of any sport Arno was in and graduation. 

The only time that Steve didn´t share the same ideas as the rest of their family was with Arno´s school. 

"come on Steve, he´ll be ok let him be a kid" Clint told him one day when they were at the park with their respective children, after Nana´s arrival Steve could relax more in their walks, Nana would´t let anything unknown get near Arno. 

"I´m not sure, he´ll be fine he´s smarter than most of the kids, he don´t need school, what if someone try to take him and no ones´ there to stop it?" told the archer 

"that´s not the only reason a kid needs the school, Steve, he needs to socialize, make friends" 

"what are you talking about, your children are enough socializing for him" with that Clint only laugh 

"Steve" this time Clint spoke with a more serious tone "he´ll be fine, I know you are a little overprotective and I understand why, but Steve, he´s a kid don't deny him a normal childhood, we both know that´s the only thing that Tony would never forgive you" 

Steve looked at him and saw the small smile but also the glance of sadness on his friend´s eyes, and...Clint was right, Tony never had a normal childhood he never enjoyed being a kid, and he knew that Tony never wanted that Arno suffer like he did. 

Steve sigh 

The next Monday he was waving goodbye to Arno at the bus stop, Arno looked so cute with his tiny backpack, holding Lila Barton´s hand and waving back at him. 

Steve patted Nana´s head when he heard the tiny whimper that she give "don´t worry, he´ll be fine" 

Steve didn´t knew if he said to her or to himself. 

Years pass and Arno grew up, how he grew, he was taller and stronger than the kids of his age but at least it was proportional to his age, so there´s no to much  
to worry about and obviously he was also much smarter that most kids, he was the best at every class, always winning all the science fairs. And Arno just loved  
going to school, if he was happy Steve was happy. 

Arno present as an Alpha at 14, that didn´t surprise anyone after all his father was the definition of an Alpha. 

At 16, Steve decided to showed him something. 

They went for the first time to the workshop, at the beginig Arno was astonished with all the technology and blueprints that were there, he even jump when he  
saw the Iron man armors. 

Unlike Arno, Steve looked with sadness a table covered with a clot. 

"this place is amazing!" Said Arno but when he looked at his dad place his hand over the cloth "dad?" 

"Arno, it´s time for you to know why your mother is not here" 

"what are you talking about?" 

Arno was so naïve, he never actually thought of the reason, well obviously there was a reason but he never liked to think about that to much. 

Steve removed the cloth and an old armor appear, it was dirty and a little broken, his dad just give him a piece of paper. Arno confused took it and read it, when  
he finished he looked at his dad that had his hand over the armor´s. 

"dad?" 

"they took him away" Steve had a couple of tears, Arno didn´t knew what to think and just hugged his father "I´m sorry if I was absent but, but I hope that you  
understand why" 

"of course I understand, I know he´s still alive" 

Steve kissed him on his head and send him to sleep, but Arno felt the hole, that have been always there, get bigger he hugged Nana and tried to sleep, he finally  
fell asleep he dreamed with the feeling strong soft arms around him, he saw everything white and a blurry face that came with a beautiful and calming song, he  
couldn't make out what the voice was saying but the melody was clear in his head. At some point of the dream he started to feel how he was moving away from  
the warm body and melody, he tried to fight but he suddenly wake up. 

At that age he also started to train with his father and his aunt and uncles. And after a few months of training: 

"dad, I want to go with you to the next searching mission" 

Steve only frown "NO" 

 

************************************ 

Now at 18 Arno was almost a copy of Steve, he had always been a little bulky but after all the training now he is a lot more muscular, the only difference between  
them are the hair and expressions are a lot like Tony's. He was the only one that could match his dad and uncle Bucky in any kind of physical activity. 

When he was sad or upset he went to the gym, like Steve does, but when he gets angry he went down to the workshop and calm himself to work on something,  
just like Tony did. 

Although that at every day before Steve´s departure to another mission they always discussed and the result was always the same, the actual day when they  
where saying their goodbye, Arno always hugged him as strong as he could. 

 

*** 

It happened at breakfast, when everybody where there, Steve was clarifying that tomorrow´s mission was relatively short, that he would be back it about a week  
or so. 

"so if it´s so short that means that I can go with you this time?" Arno ask out of nowhere 

Steve only sigh and bring his free hand to his face "for last time Arno, no, you´re not going" 

"come on dad, I´m not a baby anymore, I can take care of myself" by now Arno was already angry. 

"NO, Arno, that’s my last word" 

"dad, please you train me, I know how to defend myself, aunt Nat please tell him" he looked at Natasha, she and uncle Rhodey always took his side 

"Arno, I think your father is right, it´s not safe" Nat said as soft as she could 

"now you too? I want to go with you dad, I want to help save my mom" 

"if what you want it´s to play the soldier I can later arrange you a small mission, this searching mission are to dangerous for you" Steve looked at him with hard  
eyes. 

"dad, that´s not point..." Tears started to form at the his eyes, he fight them as hard as he could. 

"Arno, Tony never wanted to risk you, he would wanted to keep you safe" his uncle Rhodey, that was at his side, took his hand. Arno flinch 

"Tony wanted.." He said in between teeth "you always told me what Tony wanted, but what about with what I want" he stood and hit the table with his hands. 

"ARNO STARK ROGERS, I will NOT accept that kind of behavior, YOU ARE NOT GOING" Steve also rise to look at his son's eyes. 

"Tony was my mother, from all people I should be the one that help bring him home?" 

"Arno, I already lost your mother I won´t lose you too" 

"I´m not my mother, I´m sorry to break it up to all of you, I´m not my mother, I have seen the way you all looked at me, you try to see my mother but I´m not  
him, and I will never be" he said the last words with sadness "I never met him, and ….and I only know that I love him and that it is my fault that he is not here, all  
this is my fault, I´m sorry" tears left his eyes, he give a deep breath and clean them. 

"Arno...." Steve try 

"I´m not hungry, come on Nana" Arno walked out of the kitchen and Nana followed him, unlike always he actually went to his room, that was not normal. 

Steve fell to his chair, since when his son had those ideas? Oh god, he saw everyone give him empathy smiles and then left. 

 

**** 

Arno was in his bed, lay down with his back at the door, Nana like always at his side. 

"son" Steve knock once and when he didn't hear any answer he open the door "Arno, please talk to me, where did that idea..." 

Arno cut him at mid sentence " it´s obvious dad, you don't need to be a genius, if I had not been in the way he would here" Arno turn around "heck if he hadn´t  
been pregnant with me they would not even kidnapped him" Steve looked at him but in between his hands he saw a kind of cloth looking better at it, it was a shirt. 

"what´s that?" Steve see how Arno play with the shirt a little 

"I found it in the workshop, I assume this is his scent" 

"Arno, is not your fault" Arno rise and sit on the bed. 

"how is not my fault..." 

"is not your fault, because is mine" 

"what are you talking about?" Arno was now confused 

Steve proceed to tell him all the story of the well now civil war, but also tell him about the last battle in Siberia. 

"he... he trusted me, he let me in his heart, and I....I almost killed him, I almost killed you" 

"dad" 

"I don´t know what I was thinking, but that day, when I left him in that Hydra base, he was too wounded, Hydra took him, and I have never seen him since, and  
when I almost lost hope and all my strength to fight, you came" Steve was crying now, Arno know that the mere mention of his mother always upset his dad "I  
will never forget the look in his face, how those big eyes now looked at me with hate and fear, he´s not here and it´s all my fault" 

Arno looked at his father cry, and yeah he had seen him cry but never like that, Steve was sobbing like a newborn child, he just hugged his father, all this time it  
was Steve the one that always was there for Arno, always helping him, loving him and taking care of him, now was is turn. And he understand his father, he may  
have grew up without a mother, but his dad, he lost his mate, his lover, his Omega. 

 

"he gave up his life for you Arno, please never, never think that it´s your fault, he loved you so so much" 

-He changed my life, he made my life worthwhile  
Steve started with a hoarse tone 

-And when you smile  
I know a part of him lives on  
I know I can go on 

Steve put his hand on Arno´s cheek and the teenager lean on the touch and smile, Steve return the smile, and looked at those big expressive eyes, that although there were blue like his own he could see Tony in there, god, without Arno had give up in his life years ago. 

-You have come of age with our young nation  
We bleed and fight for you  
Sometimes it seems that's all we do 

Father and son hugged each other, keeping each other in one piece. 

-And you and I will build a strong foundation  
And I'll be here for you  
The way is clear for you to blow us all away 

"Arno, please don´t hate me" 

"I could never hate you dad" 

-Someday, someday, yeah you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday... 

Arno may looked like Steve, but in the inside he was just like Tony. 

"it´s time to sleep" Steve cover his son like when he was a baby "tomorrow we leave early in the morning, good night little man" 

After that he peted Nana´s head and she place herself in Arnos arms. 

That night Arno dream with a now very familiar melody. 

Steve dream with Tony hugging him and the feeling of his soft fingers brushing Steve´s blonde hair. "you did a great job Steve" and it was followed by the sound  
of Tony singing like he always did in secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that now both Steve and Tony have a special song for Arno  
> the song is "dear theodosia (reprise)"   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oI1jUHUpIlk   
> what you think? if I did something wrong, please tell me.  
> I love reading your comments, and I read and love every single one of them (even if I don´t always answer)  
> BYE love you!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** I wasn´t really sure of this ending, I have been thinking on edit it, change some things, soooooo~ if any of you have any suggestion for the chapter, feel free to tell me in the comments, also any opinions (doesn´t matter if there´s something that you didn´t like, just don´t be to hard :,), after all this is all for you)*******
> 
>  
> 
> OMG, finally I was able to post this, this was difficult, I spent a whole day writing this, so sorry if there´s any errors.  
> I hope that I was able to give this fic a good ending, and obviously, I hope you like it.  
> remember my English is not that good, soooo :3  
> I love every single comment, and I´m so sorry I don´t always answer but I swear that I love them all.  
> I´m so sorry it took me so long to post this but with the school and all, so sorry

Tony stir in his sleep and wake up. 

Tony felt how a body at his side move, a couple of seconds later arms wrap around his waist and, like always, were followed by lips that kiss their way from his naked shoulder to his neck. 

"is too early my Omega" Kruger´s hoarse voice make his whole body tense "but ok, it´s time to work" 

"I already told you, Kruger, what you want is impossible, recreating the super soldier serum is totally impo..." Tony was interrupted by a tiny jingle of a bell, his  
eyes wide open, no, no, not again. The jingle came again and all his anger... anger? Why would he feel anger towards his Alpha? "as you say my Alpha" 

The Alpha besides him release an ´hmm´ get on top of him and started to kiss him. 

******************* 

Everything happened so fast, one second Steve, Arno and little group of SHIELD soldiers were inspecting the area of the tiny base in Alaska, this base was really  
small and it was starting to get really difficult to find any bases, but this, well, this confirmed that something was here. 

Out of nowhere Hydra soldiers attacked them, Steve immediately searches for his son and try to call for reinforcement but there wasn´t any kind of signal, that  
was not ok. 

Steve looked up and saw to big antennas that reproduce some kind of low rate sound. He was so into the fight that he didn't realize when Arno was getting way  
too far. 

*** 

Arno blocked hit after hit, but he was starting to get tired, this was his first live or death fight, at least he disarmed the soldier but the Hydra guy said something  
through his earpiece and suddenly more soldiers were attacking him. Between those four they started to drag him and by the time he was able to get rid of them  
he found himself lost. That was bad, really bad, he has to find his way back to his dad. 

He took one of the soldier's guns and walked through the hallways pushing every door. After some minutes he found one big door protected by a panel, the door  
was different and was more protected, that means that there is something important there. 

He opens the panel so he could see all the tiny cables, two minutes later the door opened a little pfff that was easy, he was a genius, after all, he push it a little  
and enter the what seems a laboratory and close it again. 

He crouches down when he heard movement on the other side of the room, he finds some notes and started reading them "impossible this .." Hydra was  
searching for the super soldier serum he took the papers so he could show his father, he was about to exit when he heard it. 

-Hush now, my baby 

Arno stand up when he heard that hard but sweet voice 

-Be still, love, don't cry 

He drop everything he was holding and turn around, that voice was like one in his dreams 

-Sleep and remember my last lullaby 

He couldn't believe his eyes when they settle on the figure at the other side of the room. 

-So I'll be with you when you dream 

The last part Arno makes the melody at the same time, he had never heard the letter of the melody but that tune was always in his head and fit perfectly. 

When Tony heard the extra voice he turns and looks at Arno and his heart stopped 

"mo....mom" 

*********** 

"Did you lost something, captain?" The voice Steve by surprise, he turns and found a man in classic military uniform with both of his hands behind his back and  
with a horrible mocking smirk. 

Steve drop the Hydra soldier he had by his collar, the SHIELD soldiers have already returned in the hope of looking for reinforcement. 

"you should keep a closer eye on your son, don't you think? Kids tend to disappear" 

"where is my son?" The man only smiles again and raise his shoulders fake not knowing "I won't ask again" Steve started to walked towards the man. 

The man show the tablet he was holding behind his back and smile satisfied when she saw the screen 

"awww little Arno is so big, the perfect mixture between you and Stark" 

Steve's hands turn into fists holding tighter his shield when he was in front of the man he picked him up from his uniform collar. 

Like if the man wasn't being lifted by THE Captain America, the person who could break his neck like it was a toothpick, he only shows the captain the tablet. 

"if you ask me, seeing them side by side, the kid really do look like his mother" 

Steve forgot the world, he got out of breath, the screen shows a security camera and he saw his son in front of a really scare Tony. 

Tony 

Tony 

Tony 

Tony was alive, he knew it. Steve was so distracted with the image on the tablet he didn’t saw when the man takes out a taser and shocked him, it was so strong  
that dropped Steve to his knees. 

"I knew I would get my hands on the kid at some point" the man try to hit Steve but the super soldier grab his fist mid-air. Steve saw red. 

********* 

"mom" 

His mother was like the photos but his skin was paler, and his eyes, his eyes look like something was missing, in the photos his eyes always had some kind of  
spark. What did Hydra do to his mother? 

Arno saw how his mother presses himself more to the workbench and suddenly he just turn around not wanting to see him. 

"mom, it´me, it´s Arno" Arno try 

"no" Tony started trembling "no, no, no, that can't be, my.....my baby, my Arno is just a baby he is only a few months" Tony hold his head like if it hurt him. 

"I swear, it´s me, mom, there have been 18 years, mom please" tears started to appear on Arno´s eyes. He had dream for this moment his whole life. 

"no, no Tony, don't let them take your mind, this is just Hydra playing with your head, this is not the first time" between all his rambling Tony took a syringe and  
stab his own hand with it and let a hurt sound escape his mouth. 

"MOM!" Arno run the last few steps and tried to take Tony´s hurt hand, but the Omega only hugged himself, now, with no other option, Tony looked at Arno´s  
eyes, blue eyes, blue eyes he thought he would have to be dead to saw again, there was no way Hydra could fool him. 

"you really are.....you´re my Arno" he cupped his son's cheek and brush it with his thumb, Arno lean to the touch and cover Tony´s hand with his own. 

"I heard your song in my dreams" 

"oh baby" Tony clean Arno's tears and for the first time in many years, he truly smiles. 

"mo...mom it´s really you, you´re alive, mom" Tony hug his son and the young Alpha place his head on Tony's chest, hearing his heartbeats the poor Arno can´t  
even talk about all the tears. 

"yes, baby, shhh, it´s ok, I´m here" Tony kiss his head and brush his hair. 

"mom, your hand" 

"I´m fine" 

Arno took some bandage he found and cover his mother's hand with it. 

"we have to go, we have to get out of here" Arno cleaned his tears and give a deep breath. 

"you´re just like Steve" Tony smiled again at his son. 

"well, everyone says that outside of the blue, I have your eyes" 

They exit the lab together, leaving the pain behind. 

***** 

Steve have the man under him, they were both with blood and bruises, well obviously the man is worse than Steve but still. 

The man´s mouth and face were covers in blood. Steve usually wasn´t that hard in his fights but god, this man mouth didn´t stop. 

"he call for you almost every night in his sleep ´oh Steve, Steve, help´" Steve shut him up with another hit. 

"you know, now I understand you, after having him all for myself I see why you are so crazy for him" 

"the animal got pregnant more than one time, obviously we got rid of the little monsters" 

Steve was about to give his last hit when he heard steps getting closer. 

"dad" 

Steve looked up and saw his son, thank god he is alright "Arno" 

"Steve" 

That voice, Steve stand up when he heard that voice, the voice that for 18 years only heard on his dreams but this wasn't a dream. 

"Tony" 

"Steve" 

Tony and Steve run to each other, Steve hold Tony close to his chest, it have been 18 years but Tony´s arms were as warm and cozy as he remember, his body  
was little thinner but as long as Tony is safe it will be ok, Steve had problems to not to smash Tony, he will never let him go, not again, he would not let Tony  
disappear again, he won't make the same mistakes, he won't let anything happened to his Omega. 

He smells Tony´s neck, it was like he remembers, oranges, chocolate, and coffee, he looked at his eyes, he saw the moment when those brown orbs turn  
chocolate again, a little spark reappear in them, and yes, there´s a difference between brown and chocolate. 

"Tony, I´m so so.."Tony interrupt him with a kiss, he had dream with that kiss for so long, finally, he was holding again his Tony, his Omega, his love. 

The kiss was full of love, Steve's lips were chopped but there were just as sweet and gentle as Tony remember, Steve looked just the same, except a couple of 

gray hairs over his ears, but it suits him. And for the first time in years, Tony felt safe again. 

The moment was broken by tiny jingle, Steve felt how Tony´s whole body tense and when he looked at his eyes, they were lost and cloudy. 

"Tony.." Tony lost his warm smile and step away from Steve 

"mom?" 

"Omega, come here" 

Both blondes looked at the man that was standing now and with a tiny bell on his hand. 

When Tony started to walked to the man but Steve hold his hand stopping him and the Omega started to struggle. 

"what you did to my mother?" Arno´s voice was strong and cold. 

"we only fixed a few things in his head, the captain already knows" the man play the bell again "now, come here Omega" Tony struggle more. 

"Alpha" Tony, no, this is not Tony, call for the man 

"Tony, Tony please, look at me, this is not you" Steve hold him and make him look at his eyes, his baby blue eyes. 

Tony´s head started to hurt, his head felt like it was going to explode, there was too many voices, and couldn't focus on anything. 

"Tony" 

"Omega" 

"mom" 

In his head, everything was spinning. 

"Tony, please, fight the control" 

"Stev.....aargh" 

The jingle again 

"mom!" 

The desperate call of his cub make Tony´s maternal instinct broke Hydra´s control 

"Arno, argh, everything is alright" 

"no, impossible," the man said surprised 

"STEVE!" Two voices came from behind, Clint and Nat appear. 

"we have to go" the family started to run away, the man took the taser and aim at Arno, before he shot Tony push his son and the shock hit him instead making  
him fell, and Kruger had his opportunity. 

He aims at Tony and for microseconds, Kruger´s green eyes meet Tony´s chocolate ones, but suddenly Kruger lower his gun, Tony didn´t understand, but 

before anything Steve picked him up and run, the whole base started to shake. 

"we have to go before this place explode," Nat said, and Steve nodded, and even caring Tony he also picked up Arno and Nat, Clin was already a way to far up  
ahead. 

Until they were in the air Steve let go his family, as soon Tony was down Nat and Clint tackle him with hugs, Nat even kiss his forehead. 

"don't you ever, ever think that we don't love you," Clint said " and you would never go out alone again" added Nat. 

"thank you" Tony hugged them back. 

The rest of the flight Steve only heard how Arno talk to his mother ´you are going to love Nana, she is the best dog in the world´ and Tony follow with a ´really?  
Wow, I can't wait´. 

 

EPILOGUE 

As soon as they landed, Steve took Tony to the medic room in the tower, Tony insisted that they should let the other sleep and tell them the great news  
tomorrow. 

From the crack of the door Steve saw how Arno was still by Tony´s side, Nana already asleep at the foot of the bed. 

"come on Arno you have to sleep" Arno shook his head but yawn. Tony brush Arno´s hair. 

"I don´t want to" Steve smile at his son´s childish attitude " I don’t want to close my eyes, what if when I open them again you´re gone again?" That make giggle  
Tony 

"oh baby" he said and invited Arno to the bed, Arno accepted and lay down at Tony´s side carefully "I will always be here for you, you will never lose me again" 

-Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry 

Steve enter the room and lay down on Tony´s other side. 

-Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream 

When Tony finishes his song Arno was deeply asleep. 

"goodnight my little angel" Tony whisper to Arno. 

"I love you, Tony" 

"and I love you Steve" Steve kissed Tony but the Omega break it "don´t even think that you are safe about the fact that you took my son to a Hydra base" 

Steve giggle and buried his face in Tony´s neck "will you forgive me?" 

"hmmm....maybe" 

Steve saw a little mark on Tony´s neck, and remember everything, and like magic, Tony spoke

"we will get over it, together"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, leave a comment telling me what you think  
> I´m so happy how many people like this fic, and I´m sad that is over, but to be honest with the school and all  
> see you later in more of my fics ;)  
> love you al <3
> 
> ******if there´s something you didn´t like you can tell me after all, that is part of improving******

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I hope you like it :3  
> ohh yeah, the idea of Tony saving his baby with his armor was inspired by other fanfic, the thing is that I cant find it, if any of you know it please tell me so then I can give the author the proper mention, thank you.  
> please tell me what you think.


End file.
